


nothing i really wanna tell you about (no no no)

by blueboxendgame



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, Gen, Light Angst, Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), luke/reggie if you squint, no beta we die like phantoms, reggie’s parents are horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxendgame/pseuds/blueboxendgame
Summary: reggie peters falls for the pilot of the millennium falcon, but he likes girls... just girls.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	nothing i really wanna tell you about (no no no)

Reggie remembered when he was eight years old. Him and his family had just moved to California.

It had been for his dad’s job, at least that’s what he was told. He had sobbed when was forced to say goodbye to his horse, Roosevelt. Then his father drove his mom, his older brother, Richard, and himself the full twenty one hours from Dallas to Los Angeles.

His parents started to fight so much more than he was used to. They fought about how many hours his dad worked, how many meals his mom didn’t have ready on time, along with a million other things from secretaries to Reggie’s grades. A month after they moved into the house right on the beach, there was still a few unopened boxes on the living room floor as Richard dragged him to the couch.

His brother proceeded to play all three Star Wars movies back-to-back-to-back. As he looks back on it now, he was sure Richard only did this to distract him from their parents fighting in the kitchen, but he didn’t care.

He fell in love instantly. The story and characters drew him in and made him long to venture to a galaxy far, far away.

“Leia’s hot,” Richard stated bluntly. This statement drew Reggie away from the screen and he nodded. He was right, of course he was. But, every once in a while, his own eyes would drift away from the princess and toward the smuggler. Turning back to the screen, this happened again and again. Leia was hot. _But so was Han_.

He shook his head, locking that thought far, far away. Soon, they finished the trilogy and he kept that part of his feelings to himself.

Reggie remembered when he was fifteen. He and his best friends had just decided to start a band. They decided on the name Sunset Curve. His parents had placed him into voice and piano lessons. But, he wanted to choose an instrument to learn for himself. His heart had decided on the bass guitar. He had worked for two summers and throughout the school year to save up to buy one. Of course, he didn’t know how to play. His father had yelled him and called him selfish when he asked to take lessons.

At this point, Richard was in college, set on becoming a doctor. He was the “perfect” son. He never did anything he wasn’t supposed to. Reggie had no idea how he did it. His brother kept perfect grades, listened to “appropriate” music, pleased and impressed family friends, never asked for anything, and never, ever, stepped out of line. He made them proud. Reggie, seemingly, did the opposite.

The only thing he learned how to do was shut up when his parents were around. Who he was around them and who he was around his bandmates were polar opposites.

When he told Luke that he wouldn’t be able to get lessons, the other boy offered to teach him himself. He had blushed and shook his head. Repeatedly saying, “No.” and “You don’t have to do that.” This earned Reggie a “Dude, I’m going to teach you because I want to and I want you to be able to play and do what you want in our band.” in response.

Soon, he split his afternoons between band practice and one-on-one practice with Luke. He liked it. No, he loved it. He loved spending alone time with Luke and he loved learning the bass. The same couldn’t be said for his mom and dad, at least not at first. At the start, the schedule caused at least one of his parents to yell at him as soon as he walked in the door. But, as time went on, they stopped caring. They were too consumed with fighting each other to focus on what their son was doing or how long he was gone.

Later that year, Alex sat him, Luke, and Bobby down after practice. His friend was just a few days from turning sixteen and nervously told the rest of the band that he was gay. Alex liked boys.

They had all hugged him and told him they were proud of him and thankful to him for sharing. They told him this didn’t change anything. Of course that was true and of course Reggie knew that. Although, he liked girls. Just girls.

The night of his birthday, Alex came out to his parents, which led to a hasty cancellation of the planned sleepover with the band. Over the next few weeks, Reggie’s parents made backhanded comments. Despite being known to them as “rebellious,” something stopped him from talking back to them. It was a good thing he liked girls. Just girls.

Reggie remembered when he was seventeen. Sunset Curve was starting to make it big. The boys had called in every favor they had to spare in order to play at the Orpheum. He remembered the adrenaline rushing through his veins during rehearsal. He remembered complimenting Alex and pushing his friend a bit so he take the compliment. He remembered handing one of their few shirts to a pretty girl, using a cheesy pick up line, and then teasing Bobby. He remembered going to get street dogs with Luke and Alex, and stupidly saying, “Chill man, street dogs haven’t killed us yet” to Alex after he noted the food’s “new flavor.” Finally, he remembered the ambulance before waking up in a dark room.

Reggie was seventeen (again). He had abruptly hit the floor of the band’s studio, Luke and Alex by his side.

They met Julie. She informed them they had died twenty five years ago. Over the next few weeks, the four of them formed a band of their own. The boys learned that Bobby, now known as Trevor, had stolen and profited off their songs. In trying to achieve revenge and instead stumbled into some serious trouble with one Caleb Covington. Luckily, through their bond with their lead-woman, they ended up defeating the magician.

To say Reggie was relieved was the understatement of the century. He didn’t want to be forced to be a part of Caleb’s band. The idea of that reminded him of his fear of becoming a puppet for his parents. Even in death, even as a ghost, being with Julie, Luke, and Alex meant freedom and family. It meant being able to play and do what he wanted. It meant being able to spend more time with Ray, Carlos, and Tía Victoria. It meant being happy.

After he wasn’t concerned with completely disappearing from existence, Reggie began to think about how much things had changed and what mattered.

Julie had done her best to fill them in on major historical events. To summarize, almost everything the boys had known as normal had changed since the Summer of 1995. However, what shocked Reggie the most was how she didn’t even react when Alex told her he was gay. He thought about how kids their age had teased and bullied Alex back when they were alive. Twenty five years later and it wasn’t a great revelation, just a matter of fact.

That night was the first time Reggie let himself think “I like girls and boys.” But, it didn’t matter, did it? He was dead. Hell, Han Solo was dead. It’s not like him liking boys would make a difference. So, he kept the revelation to himself. Then Willie came into the picture. Of course that was a good thing. It was great.

The thing was, Alex and Willie were dating. They were _together_. So, maybe, it did matter. Maybe one day, he’d find a ghost girlfriend or boyfriend of his own.

That’s when he decided he was going to tell his friends. He was going to tell his _family_. So, he followed Alex’s example. It was after practice on some random Friday. Julie, Luke, and Alex all sat down on the couch. He felt all their eyes on him, but he couldn’t gather the courage to return the glance. Instead, he settled for fidgeting with a loose thread on his flannel.

“Um, guys...” he started softly. C’mon Reggie, just tell them. “I-I wanted to let you know that, um...” The trio was quiet, patient, with him. It was almost funny to him. He thought about how his parents would’ve already turned their attention to something or someone else or pushed him to finish and cause him to mentally shut down. But not his band, not his _family_.

“That I-I like girls and-and guys,” he finished with a whisper.

The silence was deafening and seemed to last an eternity. Then he was being hugged. Alex, it was Alex. Julie and Luke soon followed suit. He let out a breath in relief. The three of them assured him that they loved him and that it didn’t change a single thing and that they were thankful he felt comfortable enough to tell them.

After that, Luke suggested a Star Wars marathon. All of them piled on the couch. _Star Wars: A New Hope_ started to play and for the first time in his life he admitted Leia _and_ Han were hot.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> this is my first time publishing on ao3! please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> tell your friends! 👻


End file.
